


Truth or Dare

by RvnMrphy



Category: Murven - Fandom, The 100
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Smut, background Bellarke, murphy is soft, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnMrphy/pseuds/RvnMrphy
Summary: Murphy and Raven were best friends.Drifted apart over the yearsBoth need a roommate





	1. Chapter 1

Raven leaned up against her truck. Tears streaming down her face. The last two hours had been a whirlwind but she knew what she needed to do. She loaded the last box into her truck, closed the door and climbed into the drivers side. She called Clarke to tell her everything. 

"Yeah Clarke it's really over.

"Yes I'm positive it's over. I just walked in on him fucking his ex girlfriend. So much for 2018 being my year. I made it to fucking April before this shit happens. 4 and a half years together. Fuck him.

"Exactly! I already called my boss and got transferred to the Arkadia location. I start there on the 1st. There's no going back. My stuff is packed my car is loaded up I just need a place to crash for a few nights until I can find something more permanent.

"You sure Bellamy won't mind?

"You're the best. I'm leaving now I'll be there in an hour. Promise it's just for a few days!" 

\------------

Murphy had a shift with Bellamy. Bellamy typically worked construction but when things were slow he'd pick up a couple shifts at the bar. Bellamy was desperate to get out of the house for a bit longer. He didn't mind that Raven was staying with them she was a great house guest, and it made Clarke happy, but he found it so hard to keep his hands off Clarke now that they had finally gotten together so it was just best to avoid the tension for an extra few hours. Murphy was thankful for Bellamy picking up a shift. The bar had been crazy lately and he was glad to be able to talk to him too, he hadn't seen him much lately and things had been rough. 

"How are things going with your better half" he teased Murphy 

He was slow to respond "they're going great." He said sarcastically "She left me. Somewhere between living with me, planning our future and telling me she loved me she was having an affair and falling in love with her boss. I came home one day and she was just gone"

Bellamy was too stunned to speak. But Murphy was now riled up

"She left a note, fucking abandoned me, broke my heart and left me with a townhouse that I can't fucking afford after this month." He added in between serving customers 

"Whoa. I've been a shit friend man I'm sorry" Bellamy offered up once he was able to process everything Murphy had just said. "I might have a solution to at least one of your current issues..."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I might have a suggestion for a roommate. Raven is looking for a place. She left Zeke and has been crashing on our couch until she can find something." 

Murphy is quiet for awhile

"Come on she was your best friend."

"I know. I know. It's just. I didn't even know she was back in town. Bellamy you know everything we've been through-these last few years it's been...."he trailed off

"John. It was an accident. I know that. She knows that. You know that Murphy. You hate yourself for that more than she ever could. She's alive and that's what matters. Just think about it."

He grumbles. 

Bellamy takes it as he is going to think about it. 

Murphy loved Raven. She was his best friend. No one understood him like she did. They grew up together, both hot heads, always fighting. But at the end of the day they had each other's backs. Murphy lost both his parents at a young age, his dad was murdered and his mom died from alcohol poisoning. Raven never knew her father and her mother drank herself to death. They bonded over their loses and they bonded over having no one. During their college years there was an accident. Murphy was driving. He never saw the other car but it hit Raven straight on. She was rushed into surgery and almost lost her leg. To this day she still has a slight limp, occasionally she would have to wear a brace. He helped her through her first few weeks of recovery and they still remained friends but it was then that Raven fell in love with her physical therapist Shaw and she didn't have as much time to spend with her friends. Murphy eventually met Emori and that relationship kept him pretty busy for a few years until recently. Him and Raven still stayed in touch and saw each other here and there, but he missed how close they used to be. 

\----------

Clarke and Raven were in the kitchen looking at Ravens laptop, they were searching local apartments trying to find something for Raven to rent. Bellamy walked in with burgers he brought home from the bar, they exchanged pleasantries as he started to set the table. 

Raven spoke up "I promise guys, I'm really trying to find something. I looked at 5 apartments today and either they were over priced or came with weird perverted roommates. It is slim pickings out there."

Clarke quickly replied "Raven you're welcome here as long as needed, we get it" Bellamy nodded in agreement. Raven thanked them. 

They sat down to eat. 

"I worked with Murphy today and he mentioned he's looking to rent out his spare room." Bellamy added

"Thanks for the hot tip Bellamy but the last thing I want to do is permanently move in with Murphy and his girlfriend. I know how much of a cock-block I have been to you and Clarke this past week I don't want to sign up to be that for John"

"Actually, Emori left him." Bellamy quietly said to everyone's surprise. 

Raven was shocked. She started thinking about him. Raven always smiled when she thought of Murphy. She also got this feeling deep in her stomach every time his name was mentioned. She could never explain the feeling but she knew it had to mean something. He was her rock growing up, he was the one who could push her buttons more than anyone but he was also the one she could just look at and he would know what she was feeling without her having to speak. He just understood. They were never more than friends but Raven thought there could have been potential but things always got in the way. She looked down at her brace. She didn't blame him. It was an accident. He just happened to be driving. She was alive, she could walk, it was just a slight limp and some phantom pain. She could handle it. But after the accident he wasn't the same. He pulled away and she didn't want to be seen as broken so she let him pull away. She ended up meeting Zeke and moving away and life just happened. 

Even with them drifting apart Murphy was still a good friend to her. He texted her on her birthday every year, he called her on the anniversary of the accident every year. He wouldn't talk about the accident he would just casually catch up but Raven knew he was always thinking of her that day. And what always meant the most to her was October 26 every year. The anniversary of Sinclair's death, she would sometimes run into Murphy at the gravesite or she would see fresh flowers there indicating Murphy had already been by. Sinclair was the closest thing she had to a father. He was her mentor. He taught her everything she knew about mechanics and he died one day when the shop got robbed. Murphy always knew how special their relationship was and he was her main support during her grieving. No matter what was going on between them Murphy never forgot that date the past ten years. Remembering this made Raven smile 

Clarke finally interrupted Ravens thoughts "Earth to Raven- you there?"

"Sorry. Was just in my head. I'm going to text him tomorrow. Might as well get coffee and see if this could work!"

\--------

_ Hey cockroach- coffee?_

_Well well well if it isn't Raven Reyes _

_Yes, it is I the wonderful Raven. Now come meet me for coffee!!_

_I guess I can do that. The dropship-1:00?_

_See you then. _

Murphy already had a table when Raven walked in. She ordered her coffee and then went and sat with him, greeting him with a quick hug. Although it had been awhile it felt like no time had passed at all. 

"I hear we are both lonely spinsters now?" He greeted her

"You hear correctly. I also hear we both need a roommate." She quipped back 

"Bellamy gossips more than a teenage girl"

Raven laughs loudly. Murphy smiles. He missed her laugh. 

"I can definitely agree with you on that Murphy. I think he mainly told me cause he wants me off his couch so he can get back to boning Clarke already"

"Those two" Murphy rolls his eyes

"Tell me about it. Love them both but get a room" she couldn't help but snicker

"Raven. They have a room. You're just living in it with them" he dead panned 

"Shut up Murphy" she says with a laugh "that's why I'm here. I've been thinking about it. I wanted to talk to you and see what your thoughts are about me renting from you"

"You want to be my roommate?" 

"Of course. I know things have been rocky the past few years but it's us. No matter what has gone on you're....you're..oh damnit Murphy you're my best friend don't ever make me admit that again!"

He smiled "I won't admit it but I won't disagree with you."

She had to chuckle "ok so you need a roommate. I need a room. What do you say?!" 

"When can you move in?"

\-----------

Raven moves in that weekend. Raven had already been packed so that part was easy, Murphy, Clarke and Bellamy help with moving boxes. Raven doesn't have too much, she was able to get all her clothes, tools and bedding-thankfully her mattress fit into her truck, but she had to leave behind her furniture. It wasn't worth going back to get either, or fighting with Shaw over-they had split the cost and so it was theirs and she didn't want the tainted memories. She could buy new furniture over time. For now her mattress was fine on the floor, and Murphy's place had plenty of closet space so she could hang all her clothes for now-neatly folding socks and undergarments on the closet shelf. She was unpacked and moved in by dinner time. They ordered pizza and celebrated the move with beer. Clarke and Bellamy celebrating having their own home back. Murphy celebrating being able to afford to keep his home now, and Raven celebrating starting over and finding herself again. 

"Well guys it's been fun but we're going to go"

Raven laughed. She knew Bellamy was dying to get Clarke alone now that Raven had finally moved out "Get out of here you horn dogs!" They all laughed 

She added more seriously "Thanks for everything!" She hugged them both 

After Clarke and Bellamy left Raven walked over to join Murphy at the kitchen counter

"What are you doing?"

She looked as he was writing on a piece of paper at the top of the paper it said

"The Raven and The Cockroach

1."

"Isn't it obvious? It's time to make our house rules!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed sitting next to him. "Ok what's rule number one?"

"Only the same as rule number one in every movie and show ever. Don't fall in love with me babe"

"Only you would think about that instead of making a fight club reference. You hopeless romantic"

"Oh shut up Reyes"

"Rule number 2- make the mess clean up the mess" Raven spoke

"3-don't drink the last of the coffee" Murphy joked but she knew he was serious when it came to his coffee

"Just word it- if we run out of something add it to the grocery list on the fridge" she thought was a good rule 

"Rule number 4- alternate chores"

"5- sock on the door knob means do not enter"

"Number 6- Roomie night at least once a month" 

"You're such a sap Raven. Are we really making this a rule?"

"Yup!"

Fine then "7-continue our childhood Christmas tradition"

Raven gets a huge smile on her face. They hadn't had their Christmas together in at least 5 years, it was her favorite. Since neither of them had family growing up they ended up spending their Christmases together. They would wear their most ridiculous Christmas pjs, Murphy would make his famous baked mac and cheese, they'd watch Christmas movies all day and play board games. "Who's the sap now? But yeah, keep that one!" 

They couldn't think of any more rules that night and both were exhausted so they went to bed.

Raven was surprised when she walked into her room and saw her mattress wasn't on the floor where she left it but it was raised up on a box spring and bed frame. She marched out in the hallway

"Don't argue with me Raven. You're not sleeping on the floor with your leg"

She went to speak and he quickly turned to her

"I know you're not broken. I never thought you were. But it's not good for your leg for you to be sleeping on the ground and I'm not going to fight you on it." And with that he turned away walking towards his room. 

Raven walked back to her room and laid on the bed. As she fell asleep that night she took comfort in the fact that even after this time apart he still knew what she was thinking without her having to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Raven makes breakfast and makes sure to make extra coffee so Murphy can have some when he wakes up. After she finishes eating she cleans up the kitchen. She wraps herself up in a blanket and curls up on the couch watching one of her favorite shows Brooklyn 99. She must have drifted off because next thing she knows Murphy is in the recliner sipping coffee laughing at something on the screen.

"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you but Holt just kills me sometimes " referencing the tv show

"Hey at least I know it was for a good reason. I'll allow it"

"I knew you would like this show. It's right up your alley."

"It's my favorite! I always wondered if you watched it too."

They sat in comfortable silence watching episodes over the next few hours. It was the perfect lazy Sunday. 

Around dinner time Murphy spoke up "I'm going to order Chinese-still sesame chicken and fried rice?"

Raven smiled "yup!"

They ate in front of the TV- he knew she was nervous about starting work at the new location tomorrow so he was debating whether to avoid it or be blunt about it. 

"Nervous about tomorrow?" He blurted out

"Yeah. I know the job and I've worked with some of the people in passing before but a new setting is always nerve wracking. I'll kick ass in no time though"

"There's that Raven Reyes confidence!" 

\---------

They didn't see each other much over the next two months. Raven worked long hours. She was definitely a workaholic. And Murphy worked nights at the bar and sometimes worked two jobs which had him working long exhausting hours. Murphy was surprised when he walked in the house one day and saw Raven curled up in her spot on the couch. 

"Hey you're actually home!"

"Yeah" he mumbled "I might just go to bed I'm tired" 

"Rule number 6!"

"What?" He gave her a confused look

"Roomie night once a month. It's been forever"

He didn't protest at all. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to her propping his feet up on the ottoman. "What are we watching tonight?" He asked. 

They both had the next day off for once so they ended up staying up late and opening up a bottle of whiskey. 

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Why'd you want Roomie night once a month? Not that I mind, but just wondering"

"I didn't like that you weren't a big part of my life the last few years. It always felt like something was missing." 

"Does it still feel like that?"

"I already answered. It's your turn. Truth or dare" 

"Dare"

"Of course. I dare you to finish the rest of your glass and then prank call Bellamy and fuck with him" 

Murphy downs his glass of whiskey pulls out his phone and not only calls Bellamy but face times him 

"Bell- hey it's me. We need to talk" 

"Yeah Murphy I can see you. What's going on" Bellamy asks confused 

Raven has a huge smile on her face just wondering what he's going to say to mess with him 

"I'm in love with Clarke were going to run away together" 

Raven spits out her drink laughing and she can see Bellamy turning red as Murphy finally breaks and laughs

"MURPHY SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL KILL -" click. Murphy had to hang up 

"Oh I'm going to pay for that. That guy is so possessive of his lady!"

Raven still laughing goes ok ok your turn "I pick dare"

Murphy still wanting to mess with Bellamy dares her to call Bellamy and fuck with him. Raven downs her shot then face times Bellamy he answers and sternly says "whatever you and Murphy have going on I'm out!!!" And hangs up. 

"Aww well now what"

"I get to pick another dare for you, right?"

"No! I made the attempt. It counts. I rule in favor of me. Case closed. "

Murphy just laughs "oh fine" both of them are definitely feeling drunk at this point but not completely gone. 

"Truth or dare" 

"You know what Raven. I'm going to throw you for a loop and pick truth"

"Why did you pull away from me after the accident?" She blurts out

"Fuck" he reaches for his drink and tosses it back. "I didn't mean to. I know you think I saw you as broken and I didn't." He looks at her but she won't make eye contact "look at me Raven" she finally looks up "I didn't. You weren't broken. You were the strongest. Are. You are the strongest woman in the fucking world and I have always thought that. I could never see you as broken. Please. If anything. You have to believe that. "

"Ok. I believe you. But why did you pull away then?"

"Because I failed you. I hurt you. I couldn't live with myself. I almost lost you and it nearly killed me that I was responsible for that." 

Raven didn't say anything. She just leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Murphy put his arm around her and kept talking "it killed me to pull away, I just thought maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad if we weren't so close. It was stupid. I was stupid. I kept in touch the best I could in that state of mind. I always thought of you"

She lifted her head and looked up at him "You weren't responsible for what happened. I get why you pulled away, but just one thing- any time I heard from you over the years it made my day. So, don't be stupid again" 

She laid her head back down on his shoulder. She heard him say "I won't" as she drifted off to sleep. 

\-----------

It was the hottest day towards the end of the summer and storming so bad. Murphy and Raven were both off work due to the damage from the storm and the power outage across the city. Luckily Raven was someone who prepared for everything. She had flashlights, candles, bottled water, snacks, board games, and plenty of whiskey to keep them entertained. After ten hours and still no power they were starting to go a little stir crazy. She was not prepared for how hot it would be on this specific day. They were dripping in sweat. 

"I have to shed some layers I can't take this anymore"

"Hey I'm right there with you I'm certainly not going to stop you Rey"

She stripped down to her bra and panties, he stripped down to his briefs. He had to look away from her and exhale to try and keep his cool. She was incredible. He had never seen someone so sexy and he really it needed to breathe and think about other things right now so his dick wouldn't make it obvious how he felt about her. Meanwhile, Raven was picking up her own jaw she was surprised at how sexy Murphy looked with his tight briefs and how muscular he was, she loved how he styled his hair now and the scruff on his face and she was always a fan of his eyes. When Murphy finally turned around he saw how she was looking at him and he felt his blood rush down to his dick.  
Raven looked up at him and felt arousal in the pit of her stomach. They started to move closer to each other 

Murphy reached out and cupped her face with one hand as Raven put her hand on his chest. He slowly leaned forward, as she leaned up to meet him. His lips were soft and he kissed her so tenderly. She placed her other hand on the back of his head and rubbed her fingers through his hair. 

Before things went any further the power came back on and the loud noise from the tv startled them causing them to separate and jump apart. They didn't speak any further just headed their separate ways for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't talk about that night or that kiss. At least not for awhile. 

It was October 26. Raven came downstairs and was happily surprised to see breakfast and coffee set out for her on the counter with a note "Eat up. Picking up the flowers. See you there." He never forgot. When she got to the gravesite he was there already, Ravens favorite lilies lying up against the gravestone. 

"He was a great man"

"I really loved him. I owe him so much"

"I know you do. He loved you so much. He always told me you were his daughter and to have your back"

"He liked you"

"I know"

"Woooow cocky much?!"

He chuckled. "Hey there. You don't know everything. Sinclair and I had some moments."

Raven looked at him curiously "can you tell me about some of them? I love to hear about him. I don't meet people who talk about him enough"

"Someday I'll tell you everything. But today I'll just share one if that's okay." 

She settled in next to him 

"You know you've always been a workaholic for as long as I've known you. Some times I used to be waiting at the shop for hours before you'd finally come out. Sinclair and I used to hang out during those hours. Sometimes he would show me some things. He was always talking about you-I'm pretty sure he thought I was a criminal at first until he realized we were friends." They both laughed at that "but once he knew you trusted me he trusted me and kinda took me under his wing. Cautiously of course. "

"I never knew that. He always just told me he liked you. He always said you were good for me. I think he was glad I had a good friend out there" 

Murphy put her arm around her. He knew that wasn't what Sinclair meant, but that was a story for a different time. 

\-----------

The next time they actually had to hang out was Halloween. They had both finished working long shifts. Neither wanted to deal with trick-or-treaters so they turned out the porch lights and pretended they weren't home. Instead they sat on the couch, watched scary movies, drank some whiskey and ate the Halloween candy themselves. Murphy could tell Raven was bored during the latest movie they were watching-the plot was just too predictable- so he poured them each another drink and spoke up. 

"Truth or Dare?" He wasn't sure when whiskey and truth or dare became their thing but it did, and although he wouldn't admit it out loud he loved it. 

"Truth"

"If the power never came back on that night....what would've happened?"

"So you do remember that night?"

"I believe I asked a question" he smirked

"I don't know what would have happened, I didn't expect what happened to even happen"

"Oh. I'm sorry Raven"

"No! That's not what I meant!" She put her hand on his arm and looked him in the eye "I didn't expect it, but that doesn't mean I didn't want it. I don't know what would have happened but what do you think would've happened?"

"Who says I'd pick truth?"

"Ugh. Fine. Truth or dare" 

"Dare. Ha!" 

Raven put her legs up on his lap and looked up at him "oh? You think you won? Hey Murphy. I dare you to show me what would've happened that night"

His jaw dropped and she let out a laugh. His mouth came crashing down on hers and once she caught up to what was happening she was kissing him back opening up her mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang. And continued ringing. 

"Ignore it" Raven said as she continued kissing him

He climbed on top of her and laid her down on the couch. He was grinding his hips against hers and she moaned into his mouth

The doorbell continued ringing. "GUYS!! OPEN UP WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!" It was Bellamy's voice

"Fuuuuuuuuuccckkkkkk" Murphy groaned as he stood up adjusting himself and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders

Raven fixed her hair and jumped up making sure there was no trace of what just happened. Murphy opened the door and Clarke and Bellamy quickly rushed in. 

"We have some news!"

Murphy and Raven looked at them

"We're engaged!" Clarke held up her hand and showed them the ring

Hugs and congratulations were exchanged and they opened a bottle of champagne and stayed up late celebrating. Murphy was asked to be best man and Raven was asked to be maid of honor. By the time Clarke and Bellamy left it was well after midnight so Raven and Murphy just went to their separate rooms. 

\---------

The next few weeks were filled with work and busy schedules and Raven and Murphy barely saw each other except a few minutes here and there. They both had off for thanksgiving which they were spending with all their friends at Clarke and Bellamy's house. Miller was going to pick them up on his way over so they would be able to drink and have a good time. They had an hour until Miller showed up and the only thing they were in charge of was bringing a dessert. Naturally Murphy took that to mean Jell-O shots and Raven encouraged this knowing it would drive Clarke insane. Raven was topping the shots with whipped cream when she sprayed some straight up and it got all over her face. All she could do was laugh. 

"Murphyyyyy" she whined "I can't see please pass me a towel"

He started laughing when he looked over. "I'll clean it up just relax"

Suddenly Raven felt him close to her, but instead of a paper towel or a cloth she felt his tongue, he grabbed her head with both hands to hold her steady

"John?" She moaned 

"Never waste food." He licked along her jaw and then across her lips. She put her hands around his waist. He pinned her against the counter. She pulled his hips into hers and bucked against him. She could feel him smirk against her face. She couldn't believe how turned on she was right now. She moaned for him grabbing him. Finally he got all the whipped cream off her face and she opened up her eyes and looked at him she looked down at his lips and that was all it took for his lips to come crashing down on hers. Their hips grinding together 

"Keep this up and I'm going to fucking jizz in my pants Reyes" 

She took that as a challenge thrusting harder. He moaned and bit down on her lip. She moved to suck on his neck leaving a very obvious hickey. 

"Damnit Raven everyone can see that!"

"But only you and I know who did it, how hot is that?" 

He let out a growl he didn't even know he was capable of and then he was clawing at her and kissing her again. Suddenly they heard a car horn. Fuck. It was time to go. They adjusted themselves and cleaned themselves up looking as if nothing had just happened and they carried the Jell-O shots out to the car

"Did you really make Jell-O shots for dessert?" Miller asked them 

"100% all Murphy" Raven replied 

"Brilliant. Clarke is gonna freak. I can't wait" Miller's boyfriend Bryan quipped. Miller laughed. 

The evening went fine. Clarke gave attitude about not having a real dessert but luckily Monty showed up with pies so it all worked out. Halfway through dinner Jasper yelled out "MURPHY HAS A HICKEY" and chaos ensued for the next fifteen minutes. Raven also was pestered with questions since she was his roommate but she said "rule number 5. Sock on the doorknob do not enter. I know nothing" and she was off the hook at that. Murphy refused to answer questions and Raven gently touched his knee under the table and his hand grasped hers until the group got bored and the topic finally changed. The group of friends went through so much alcohol that day, Raven was glad Miller was their DD.

When they got home Raven and Murphy were far too drunk to continue what they started earlier but they didn't want to separate. "I know nothing can happen tonight but just sleep with me" Murphy asked when they were upstairs outside their rooms. Raven followed him into his room. She changed out of her clothes kept her panties on and just stole one of his shirts to wear to bed. He pulled his shirt and pants off leaving just his briefs and crawled into bed, she crawled in beside him and he wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep. 

She woke up first the next morning. She had a killer hangover and just wanted to take a bath and get back to bed. She slipped out of his arms and crawled out of bed. She turned around to get another look at him. He was so sexy in the morning. She leaned over to brush his hair out of his face and kiss his temple lightly before slipping out. She walked across the hallway to draw a bubble bath. 

Murphy woke up to her lips on his temple. He smiled. He opened his eyes to see her slip out of his room. He didn't like how it felt cold without her in the bed. He heard the bath turn on and he got an idea. He walked across the hall and knocked on the bathroom door 

"Come in"

He walked in. She was in the tub covered in bubbles. Head leaned back chest pushed out. Her hair was pulled back and she looked so beautiful 

"Whatcha doooooin?" He asked playfully

"What's it look like you dork?"

"Looks like just a super boring lonely bath"

"I mean I guess it is lonely"

"You could probably use some company"

"I probably could" then she had to add "I wonder who I should invite?"

"Wooooow. Real low. I am right here Rey"

"Then quit dicking around and get in already, waters hot" she leaned forward making room for him behind her

He stripped off his briefs and he clumsily slid in the tub behind her legs on the outside of her legs. His erection up against his stomach pressing into her back. His kissed her neck "this is nice" he slid his hands down her arms and rested them on her thighs

"Mmhmmm" she moaned back as she pressed back into his chest. She pushed her hips back against his erection. He slid his hands down her thighs up over her hips and rested them on her stomach. She was running her hands along his legs at her sides. She brought her hands up to his arms and moved them along his arms until they met his hands. She laced their fingers together where they rested on her stomach. He leaned forward and laid open mouth kisses to her neck and behind her ear eventually sucking on her earlobe. Using her hands still intertwined with his she glided them downward to her center. She released his hands and moved hers so she could reach up and grab his head hoping he would take the hint and keep moving his hands south on his own. He did. When Raven pulled Murphy's head forward she turned her head so their lips met. As they deeply kissed Murphy put one hand on her breast palming it and the other he slid down to her clit rubbing circles before lowering it and slipping two fingers into her folds. Raven was thrashing and he had to move his hand from her breast to her hips to hold her down. As he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy he pumped his tongue in her mouth syncing up his moments which drove her wild. Still pumping in and out of her he crooked his fingers at just the right angle used his thumb to push on her clit rubbing circles which sent Raven over the edge. He could feel her clenching down on his fingers and moaning his name losing all control. 

When she started to come down Murphy eased her down from her orgasm. Massaging her pussy and playing with her breasts while sucking on her neck. When he started to hear her breathing return to normal he just held her close and leaned his head against hers until she spoke. 

"Fuck. You're REALLY good at that."

"And you're incredibly sexy. That was so hot Rey"

She kissed him. She could still feel his erection pressing into her. 

"I think we should get out of here so I can help you out with that"

"You don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, I don't want-"

She stopped him "I want to suck you off. Are you really going to protest?"

He jumped out of the tub and dried off quickly. "Here's fine."

"What a change from a second ago" she licked her lips as she stood from the tub water and bubbles dripping off her. She didn't bother drying off. She knelt down in front of Murphy "wow" she had felt it and seen his erection underneath fabric but she had not seen him full on naked yet and she was impressed. 

She reached out and put her hand around his cock stroking it. He moaned and warned her "I don't know how long I'll last, I never thought this would be real"

She looked up at him "you've thought about this?"

"Conversation for later."

She continued stroking him and placed kisses down his stomach and along his shaft. She licked from the base to the tip and when she flicked the tip with her tongue Murphy moaned. She licked the pre-cum and swirled her tongue around the head befor taking him in her mouth. She sucked as she bobbed his cock in deeper into her mouth. She cupped his balls in her hand and tugged lightly while licking and sucking him. Murphy had his hands in her hair and couldn't prevent his hips from thrusting forward. She took his cock so well. "Fuck. I'm going to cum. Damnit you're so good at this. Take my cock so perfect. Going to cum." He went to pull out but Raven out her hands on his ass holding him inside her. She wanted to taste him. That set him over he edge he climaxed "God you're perfect. Taking my cum in your mouth. So fucking hot Raven." 

Giving head had never turned her on like that before. She was absolutely soaking wet again. She was absolutely ravenous for him. She never had a sexual appetite like this before and they hadn't even had actual sex yet. 

"I can see you want more, but unfortunately I got called into work today. I have to leave in ten minutes."

"Oh um it's fine"

"No Raven. I have ten minutes" he smirked and he picked her up and carried her to his bed throwing her down. "Oh!" She happily gasped. He kissed from her ankles up to her hips. He started pressing open mouthed kisses around her thighs and then towards her center. Ravens breathing picked up. She had her hand tangled in his hair. He looked up at her for permission before he licked into her. She saw his eyes and gave him a nod. He licked from her folds to her clit and she yelped in pleasure. He inserted two fingers into her pussy while he sucked and tongued at her clit. Within minutes she could feel her orgasm building. He knew she was close so with his free hand he reached up and played with her breasts pinching her nipples and sending her over the edge. Her hips were thrusting and legs shaking as she screamed his name. He continued to lick her and massage her breasts as she came down from her orgasm. 

"That was 12 minutes. You're going to be late" she kissed the spot where she left a hickey earlier. 

He smirked and kissed her passionately. She could taste herself on him

"Worth it." He said as he quickly got dressed before running out the door. 

\--------

A couple weeks had passed by and due to their work schedules as usual they didn't see each other that often. There was a lot they needed to talk about but as things progressed between them they just spoke about it a little at a time. One night Raven had been sleeping but she felt Murphy crawl into her bed in the middle of the night. When she felt his arms around him she just pushed back into him and laced their fingers together to let him know she was awake. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. There's a bad snow storm and it's cold and I haven't seen you in awhile."

"You can always wake me. Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"When I asked you the other week if you'd thought about me sucking your dick before you said it was a conversation for later....its later. So, had you thought about it?"

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Hold up! That's all I get? No details? No backstory? No where why when how? Just a yes?!" 

He smirked "I don't know Raven. It's embarrassing. You were my best friend and some times I blurred those lines because there was no one like you. I knew I was never going to be good enough for you but I guess you were always it for me" he looked away shyly

"So many things wrong with that 1. Not embarrassing at all 2. It hurts that you think you weren't good enough for me, you were. You ARE. and 3. There's absolutely no one like you either John. No one" she turns around to face him and kisses him. 

They both fell asleep holding each other. Raven woke up early the next morning so she could try to get through the snow storm to make it to work. She took one look out the window and realized today would be a snow day. There had to be at least two feet of snow out there and the roads were completely covered. She felt Murphy's arm on her wrist  
"Come back"

She crawled back into bed, kissed him on the forehead and said "I like waking up next to you, I think I'll just forget all my responsibilities and stay in bed all day today."she said sarcastically 

"City wide snow day, huh?"

"Yes, but I really do like waking up next to you"

"Then come over here and let's go back to sleep so you can wake up to me again later"

"Sound logic Murphy"

She curled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back until they both fell asleep. 

The roads still weren't clear by the evening so Murphy didn't have to go into work that evening either. They spent the day napping, cleaning the apartment, and watching old friends DVDs while cuddled up on the couch. Raven eventfully got up and came back with two glasses of whiskey. 

"Truth or dare" she handed him his glass

"Truth"

"What was the worst thing to happen to you this year"

"Emori leaving." He took a swig. "To clarify I don't miss her at all, I'm glad she's gone, but that day I came home and found the note it wrecked me. She was the first person I let in in years and it blew up in my face." He finished his drink 

"I'm really sorry you were hurt like that"

"It was also the best thing that happened to me this year in away because it led to me needing a roommate"

She smiled. 

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What happened with Shaw? I never asked and I'm sorry for that. I just figured you would talk about it when you wanted to and then you never did"

She tossed back the rest of her drink "I walked in on him fucking his ex. Mid thrust. Got the whole visual." 

"Fuck. Rey that's terrible I'm sorry. It broke my heart that Emori fell in love with someone else but at least I didn't have to see any visual, damn. You didn't deserve that."

"Cheaters suck"

"Cheers to that"

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Don't break my heart."

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head "that's a promise I can make."

She leaned into him. 

"Don't break mine either."

"Never."

\----------------

The next day they spent together was Christmas. Raven woke up so excited. Rule number 7. Continue their childhood tradition. Murphy was already awake and had made toast and eggs for breakfast. Raven put on her elf onesie pajamas and made her way into the kitchen. She laughed hysterically when she saw Murphy was wearing a Santa onesie pajamas. 

He turned to look at her and laughed as well "I couldn't pass this up! Of course you also saw the same deal. Fitting that as Santa technically I'm the boss"

"Bite me!"

"Oh I fully plan on it" he smirked back at her

She blushed and smiled. 

"Eat up. I picked the first movie but you get next"

"Die hard?"

"What else?!" 

She rolled her eyes. He loved that movie. She would never tell him but she also viewed it as a Christmas movie too. 

Their day continued on with Elf, A Christmas Story, the Grinch, Bad Santa, Christmas Vacation and Home Alone. They played plenty of board games in between and Murphy even let Raven help when he made his baked macaroni and cheese. This was definitely her favorite meal in the world and she loved watching him work in the kitchen. They split a bottle of wine over dinner and afterwards they sat back down on the couch, Ravens legs across Murphy's lap and his arm around her while her head rested on his shoulder. She felt him shift over and he leaned forward to pull something out from under the couch. He handed her a wrapped gift. 

"I know we usually don't do gift exchanges it I saw this and knew you needed to have it"

She looked up at him, her eyes in awe. She unwrapped the gift. It was a copy of her favorite scientists journal. Raven had heard about this but she didn't know it was out yet. She ran her hands over the cover and flipped through the pages. Her eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug "thank you" she couldn't think of anything else to say. She hadn't talked about Becca in over a decade and still he remembered she was her favorite scientist, he knew how much this gift would mean to her. 

"I'm glad you seem to like it" he smirked as he hugged her back 

She pulled back and kissed him gently on the lips. "Wait here. I got you something too"

She disappeared into her room and came back holding a bag out for him. He took the bag from her and he smiled when he opened it. It was a picture of them when they were about 17. He remembers that day. Sinclair took the photo. He came to pick her up at the shop, she had just gotten into MIT and she was beaming into the camera holding up her letter he was looking at her with one arm around her and a huge smile on his face. 

"I know mine doesn't even compare to yours but I always loved that picture of us"

"Raven. I love it. It's perfect. I remember this day, I remember how proud I felt, I remember Sinclair taking this photo, I love everything about this" he continued staring at the picture. He was quiet for awhile. 

"Truth or dare" she finally broke the silence 

"Truth" he knew that's what she wanted him to pick 

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how obvious it must've been"

"What?"

"I mean look at my face here. It's clear how much I care about you how much I always have"

"Sinclair always told me I'd end up with you"

Murphy looked up at her. He knew Sinclair was convinced they would end up together but he didn't know he ever talked to Raven about it too. 

"Me too. I think that's why he took this picture. We were the only two who didn't see it. Couldn't see it" he smiled

"My turn. Truth or dare"

"Dare" she picked raising an eyebrow 

"Ok I wasn't expecting that give me a minute" he had to admit he was stumped

"While you think about it I'm just gonna do this.." She straddled across his lap and started to plant kisses along his jawline eventually laying open mouth kisses along his neck and unzipping his pajamas. 

"I'm just going to take my time with thinking. Just yeah. Keep yourself busy" his hands found his way to her head and he kissed her sweetly at first before licking across her bottom lip and deepening the kiss. His fingers found her zipper and he lowered her clothes off her shoulders, he stood up and held her hand as they started making their way to his bedroom they removed the rest of their clothes. Murphy laid back on the bed and pulled Raven on top of him they took their time with each other. Kissing and just pawing at each other. His hands were all over her. He couldn't get enough of her and she felt the same way. Murphy lined himself up with her entrance and coated himself in her natural juices before entering her. She moaned at how full she felt. One she took a few moments to adjust to his size she began thrusting her hips. He pulled out and pushed back into her bottoming out. She groaned in ecstasy. 

"Mmmm. Yes" she cried

He thrust into her over and over as she was coming on his cock. He knew he was close but as he went to pull out she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close 

"I want to feel you cum inside me "

With those words he was falling apart breathing her name as he climaxed. 

He pulled her back up to his chest and held her close pulling the covers over them as they drifted off to sleep.

\-----

It was New Year's Eve. Raven wasn't real big on celebrating the holiday so she was working late. She figured she'd get off around 11:00 head home and then have a friends marathon on Netflix. Murphy would be working until at least 2 in the morning. He was pissed about having to work but everyone had requested off already so he understood. He was surprised to hear a familiar voice around 11:15pm. It was Miller 

"It's over with Bryan. One of us might as well enjoy the night. I know you won't admit it but you'd rather be with that hickey girl of yours. Get out of here I've got you covered"

"I admit nothing!" Murphy yelled as he ran out. 

Raven had just put on her favorite t-shirt -an old one of Murphy's he thought was lost. She stole it months ago and only wore it when he wasn't around. She wasn't sure why she stole it, but she always loved it when he wore it and it was so soft. She settled into the couch in the living room and turned on the show Friends. 

She startled when she heard the front door opening, she jumped up from her seat but eased up once she realized it was Murphy. 

"Hey! I thought you were working tonight?"

"I-what are you wearing.."

"What? Oh...." Raven avoided eye contact "ummmmmm"

"Reyes..." He stepped forward,his voice deep

"I'm sorry! I stole your shirt ok!" She finally looked at his eyes

His eyes were dark. They were glued to her. "Take it off" his voice was low.

She was instantly aroused. She stripped the shirt off. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Murphy was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor in a puddle of drool at this point. 

"Fuck." He cursed "Rey" he quickly reached out towards her pulling her into him, his lips crashing onto hers

She wrapped her arms around his waist, moving one arm up around his neck pulling him close. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, she parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. He slid his hands up her torso grabbing her breasts and giving them the attention they deserved. He kissed down her neck and began sucking and nipping and licking being sure to leave visible marks on her neck-payback for thanksgiving. Suddenly he flipped her around so her back was to his chest. He bent her over the couch and ran his hand up her spine and then around to her breasts. He lined his cock up with her entrance and fucked her from behind. His free hand finding his way to her clit and rubbing circles into her. 

"You're so damn sexy. Seeing me in your shirt really does it for you doesn't it?" She was teasing him 

"Fuck Rey. Seeing you at all does it for me. But yeah I have to admit you wearing nothing but my shirt definitely got me hard. Had to fuck your immediately"

"I'm so glad you came home. So glad you're fucking me. God you feel so good" she moaned

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulders, her neck, anywhere he could reach. He shifted so he was thrusting into her at a better angle and she was absolutely screaming. 

"Yes. Oh fuck yes" 

He could feel her coming on his cock and it was enough to send him into his own climax. He lifted her up, remaining inside her and he laid them both down on the couch pulling a blanket over them. Raven groaned when he eventually pulled out of her, she immediately missed the feel of him. His arms were wrapped around her and she turned around to face him so she could hug him tightly. 

"I love you. I don't care if it's too soon. I don't care if it's completely unlike me to say it. But I'm in my thirties I'm not fucking around anymore I know what I want I know how I feel and I know I love you. Every time I'm with you I feel a spark that has never gone away no matter how many years passed and since this thing between us evolved it's like a blast of fireworks whenever you're near. I'm sorry I'm nervous so I'm rambling but damnit Raven I love you."

"Are you done with your rambling?" She teased

He nodded

"I broke rule number one almost immediately." She pulled back from hugging him and kissed him on the corner of his lips. "I love you Murphy." 

\------

They kept this thing between them for awhile. They weren't necessarily keeping a secret but they didn't want to deal with the reactions from their friends yet. They liked their own little bubble. It had worked for them for the past several months. Raven was sitting in front of the tv when Murphy walked in with two glasses of whiskey. 

"What's the occasion?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"The lease is up next month, I have to let them know if we're going to renew it or not. What do you think about that?"

"I'm game for another year. What do you think?"

"I'd just like to make one adjustment. Move in with me."

She looked at him confused 

He laughed "I know. You already live with me but really move in with me. Move into my room or I'll move into your room I don't care. I just know I want to wake up next to you every morning"

She kissed him "your rooms better, but my beds better"

"Deal. I'll move the furniture tomorrow"

She laughed. And curled up next to him on the couch. She was so happy. He kissed her behind her ear and she felt the arousal deep in her stomach. She palmed at his crotch and could feel him grow aroused. She undid the button on his pants and pulled his zipper down using her hand to free his cock from his boxers and pants. She kisses him on the lips while she pumps her fist up and down his shaft a few times. She breaks the kiss and sinks to her knees in front of him. His eyes widen and he leans against the back of the couch biting his bottom lip and watching her. She kisses the head of his cock and he closes his eyes briefly and moans her name. She looks up at him and takes in how hot he looks when he's aroused. She licks his length before putting her lips around the head and taking him deep in her mouth. She's sucking and flicking with her tongue around his tip, before taking his length back in again and hollowing out her cheeks. He reaches down and has his fists in her hair and he's cursing up a storm "fuck Rey you're so fucking good at this I'm going to cum" she looked up at him and nodded and next thing he knew she was swallowing and he was trying to catch his breath. She straddled his hips and he could feel how wet she was. He pulled her down for a kiss and he slid his fingers under the waistband of her sweatpants. 

"You're so wet"

"Truth or dare" she spoke in between heavy breaths

"Dare" he knew she wanted him to pick

"I dare you to give me an orgasm"

"How about two?" He challenges back. "What got you so horny?"

"I love the sounds you make when I'm going down on you, the blowjobs work in my favor too" she smiles

He was so turned on "I want to fuck you until I can feel that sweet pussy clenching around my cock" 

To his surprise she whispered in his ear "I love when you cum so hard I feel your cock pulsing inside me" 

He was already hard again. She pulled her shirt off and he kissed down her chest and nipping and licking at her breasts sucking and tweaking on her nipples. He could feel that she was craving him. She whined for him. Grinding against his thigh already coming undone from that alone. The noises she made from her orgasm were music to his ears he continued playing with her breasts while she came down. He put his hands under her ass and lifted her up then she reached down and lined his cock up with her entrance and slid down onto him. She loved how full she felt. Murphy kept his hands on her ass, grabbing as she rolled her hips against his. He eventually started meeting her thrust for thrust and knew he was close. He reached down and started rubbing her clit he could feel her walls clenching on his cock and he was coming undone inside of her. They cleaned themselves up and went back to his room, he tossed her a t-shirt and they crawled into bed. 

\------------

Over the next couple weeks their free time was spent with Bellamy and Clarke. Raven and Clarke were busy with wedding plans and picking out bridesmaids dresses. And Murphy was helping Bellamy plan the rehearsal dinner and getting fitted for groomsmen suits. Raven enjoyed the girl time but she missed Murphy so she resorted to sending him some texts that would ensure he was missing her too 

_Im horny AF. I can't stop fantasizing about the last time we fucked _

She sent it and put her phone back in her bag knowing that should do the trick. She went back to looking at dresses with Clarke. 

"You've been happier lately" Clarke told her as they were trying on dresses

"I am. I just feel like I'm me again" Raven answered 

"I'm happy for you. I'm sure that hickey on your chest has nothing to do with it either" Clarke rolled her eyes 

Raven blushed and laughed out loud. She couldn't even try to come up with a cover story. This dress had a low neckline and Murphy loved marking his territory. 

"So what's his name"

"That information I'm not ready to tell yet. But so far it's been great."

Raven heard her phone go off and she ran over to check her messages 

_If you thought last time was good wait until next time I fuck you_

_Can't wait xx want your mouth on my pussy. _

_Damnit Reyes _

\--------

He had to try hard not to get an erection after reading that text from Raven. It had been far too long and he needed her soon. He sent a reply back and she responded quickly. Her response sending blood straight to his dick. He needed to taste her. He couldn't wait to get home later. He took a sip of his drink, put his phone away and focused his thoughts on something else so he could compose himself and return to the conversation with Bellamy. 

"You ok man? You look all red."

"Yeah sorry I'm fine. Ok so where were we- "

"Everything is pretty much handled we just need to find a caterer. " they continued looking online and had a few more beers. They caught up on things. Bellamy asked about hickey girl from thanksgiving and Murphy just smiled and said his famous line "I admit nothing." They parted ways and Murphy headed home around midnight. He had a text from Raven 

_Wake me if you get in late._

When he got home Raven was already asleep. She looked so peaceful but her text did say to wake her. He pulled the covers back and realized she was naked. He kissed down her body and swirled his tongue in circles over her hips he planted open mouth kisses on her thighs and licked up her slit. He heard her moan and knew he accomplished his goal 

"Mmmmm now that's a wake up call. Please. More." He smiled as he felt her fingers in his hair. He added two fingers and continued lapping her juices and teasing her clit. With his free hand he tweaked her nipples and within minutes she was coming undone screaming his name. He loved the way she said his name. He crawled up next to her. And held her close to him they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy and Clarke's wedding had finally arrived. The rehearsal dinner had gone smoothly the night before and Raven spent the evening at Clarke's place while Bellamy stayed with Murphy. 

"Hey Murphy?" 

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm supposed to be staying in Ravens bedroom- where's all her stuff?" 

"Creep"

"Murphy there's no creeping around. The room is empty. You forget I helped move her in?"

"....."

"Murphy? What the hell is going on? Did she move out?"

"No. Don't worry about it. Dude you're getting married tomorrow lets celebrate, I'll grab us some beer"

Bellamy was skeptical but he didn't want to push Murphy. It was clear Raven still lived here. Her stuff was all over the apartment and their rules were hung up on the kitchen fridge. After a few beers Bellamy finally looked at Murphy 

"Raven is hickey girl, isn't she?" 

Murphy stood up looked back towards Bellamy "I admit nothing." He said with a smirk before adding "on that note I'm calling it a night. Get some sleep before you become Mr Clarke Griffin tomorrow. "

\--------

Raven was just about to fall asleep and Clarke came barreling into her room 

"RAVEN REYES!"

Raven jolted up "Clarke! What's wrong?"

"I just got a very interesting text from Bell. Murphy won't tell him anything , but as my maid of honor please tell me the truth. Are you hickey girl?"

Raven blushed and covered her face. "Really Clarke? I prefer Raven."

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" Clarke was squealing and now jumping on Ravens bed. "Tell me everything!!"

"This weekend is supposed to be about you Clarke!!"

"Yes, and MY request is that I want to know details. So don't deprive me of that on MY special weekend. SPILL!"

Raven laughed "I don't know. We haven't told anyone yet. You're the first to know."

"Well, how long has this been going on?!"

"Um...about that... Remember that bad storm last summer and the city wide power outages?"

"RAVEN THAT WAS NINE MONTHS AGO!!!!"

"Well. It didn't all happen that night, but that's the first time he kissed me. And that's when I knew 100% why I always got this feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I heard his name. I love him Clarke. I mean Christ. I'm in love with John fucking Murphy." Raven was beaming. She covered her face with a pillow and threw herself back on the bed. 

"I'm happy for you Ray. I really am. Thank you for telling me about him. FINALLY. he's good for you, and you're good for him too." 

Raven pulled out her phone and texted Murphy. 

_We've been busted by Clarke and Bellamy. No regrets. Can't wait to see you in that suit tomorrow. I love you. Xx_

Her phone buzzed back a minute later _love you Rey, hate sleeping without you _

\---------

The wedding day was so busy the only time Raven saw Murphy before the reception was when they were standing at the alter. He couldn't take his eyes off her. While Bellamy and Clarke were exchanging vows Raven was definitely emotional and couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved Murphy. After the ceremony Murphy looped his arm through hers as they walked up the aisle together

"You look absolutely beautiful"

"You're looking pretty dapper yourself" 

"Can't wait to see you out of that dress later"

She elbowed him and smirked "trust me you'll get your chance"

The reception went well and was coming to a close. The bride and groom had already left for their honeymoon and the dance floor was closing down shortly. Ravens favorite song came on. Everyone who was left was out on the dance floor together. The DJ played a slow song next and Murphy reached his hand out for her "I think it's tradition for the maid of honor to dance with the best man"

"I think you made that up but you look so sexy that I'm not going to say no to getting my hands on you"

Murphy admired how happy she looked and how much she smiled as she twirled and swayed. 

"Sinclair would love seeing you this happy" he whispered to her

She smiled, she loved that he brought him up unprompted. "Can you tell me another story I don't know now?"

"Of course. It was one weekend I was waiting for you to get off work so we could go see a movie. You were caught up in a project and insanely focused letting the hours slip by. I sat at Wick's workstation and just watched you work eventually Sinclair pulled up a chair and we got to talking. He told me how special you were and how he had known you for many years and you deserved to find someone who wasn't intimidated by your intelligence and someone that encouraged your dreams. He said he loved that I never rushed you out of work and I would just admire you. He told me I was good for you and warned me to never hurt you -"

Suddenly Raven pulled away "that's why you distanced yourself after the accident." She looked up at him

"I didn't mean to bring that part up now. But truth? Yes. I felt like I failed him and he was always good to me"

She kissed him. She didn't care who was around. She didn't care who saw them. She just knew she needed to kiss him. "He'd be proud of the man you've grown into"

"I love you" he dipped his forehead against hers and she smiled as they continued dancing ignoring everyone around them. They couldn't keep their hands off each other the rest of the evening and they were both definitely glad they would be alone soon. On the shuttle ride back from the reception Jasper and Miller kept pestering them with questions. Raven knew Murphy was going to snap soon but she was definitely getting some enjoyment out of this. She continued holding his hand and stealing kisses when she could. Eventually Murphy snapped. "Enough guys. Yes. I'm in love with Raven. It's not up for discussion just like nothing else in my life has ever been. Now turn the fuck around and back off!" 

Raven straddled his lap right there on the bus and leaned into his ear "I love when you get defensive over me, and I'm so in love with you John" she planted kisses along his jawline and down his neck. When the bus pulled up to the hotel he practically dragged her off the shuttle and carried her up to their room. The door was barely closed before his lips were on her. He unzipped her dress and slowly removed it trailing kisses down her body. She helped him take his suit off and he lifted her carrying her to the bed before crawling on top of her. Raven moaned as he entered her and the connection she felt as they made love was intense. Murphy moaned in her ear telling her how good she felt, how much he loved her, how amazing she was. His thrusting sped up and they came together, his mouth crashing down on hers kissing and licking into her mouth while they came down from their orgasms. 

\-------

A few weeks later they were both feeling like having a lazy day curled up on the couch. Raven was putting on random movies and they kept drifting off throughout the day. Murphy ordered a pizza for dinner and came back over to the couch with two glasses of whiskey 

"Truth or dare"

Raven stared at him awhile trying to get a read on him, she honestly couldn't tell which one he was hoping she would pick. She finally went with "truth"

"Can I finish my Sinclair story from the other week?"

"Yes. Please. I'm sorry I didn't realize you didn't get to."

"Well, that day he told me never to hurt you and that I was good for you. This was the weekend before the robbery happened. Looking back it's as if he knew this would have been the last conversation we had. He made me promise to never change how I look at you, to never let you give up on you dreams, and to always make sure you were happy. He told me how his grandmother left him something and he always wanted to make sure it ended up with you, so he gave it to me for safe keeping until the time was right." 

he stopped and filled up her glass "truth or dare" 

"Murphy" she had tears in her eyes

He handed her a box. She opened it up and saw the ring. Tears were flowing at this point now. He got down on one knee in front of her. 

"Truth" she finally managed to get out 

"Raven Reyes, I've always looked at you the same way, like you were amazing and invincible and capable of greatness. And I'm going to look at you like that for the rest of our lives. I've fallen madly in love with you over this past year and I want to be by your side while you get everything you've ever dreamed of. I want to always help you find your happiness. Rey- will you marry me?"

"Yes" she grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. She wasn't even embarrassed at how much she was crying. This moment was perfect. He was perfect. 

Raven couldn't stop staring at the ring as he slid it onto her finger. It was a white gold ring with a blue sapphire stone. 

"I know it's not exactly an engagement ring, but with the meaning behind it and how I feel about you I thought it was perfect"

"It's perfect. You're perfect."


End file.
